Heavens Judgement Error Ranma May Cry sequel
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Having lost AKane Ranma unleashes his fury on NERV and all of NEO Tokyo. NEO Tokyo now no more then a memory and a crater Ranma is visited by some old friends, friends he doesn't like.
1. Prologue

Heavens judgment error (Ranma May Cry 2)

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the series/games/movies etc. etc used in this fic. so don't sue me, I got better things to do with my money.

Chapter 1

"": Spoken

' ': computer

: telepathic

Ranma's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Next to him someone stirred. "Ranma, what's the matter?" Akane opened her eyes and sat up, looking at her fiancée.

"Looks like I'm back in business." Ranma hopped out of bed and got dressed, he then left the bedroom. Akane did not know what Ranma was referring to and decided to follow him. Getting up she got dressed and went downstairs. She found Ranma in the living room as he was about to leave the house into the garden. She saw the look in Ranma's eyes and decided not to disturb him.

Ranma entered the garden and went over to the shed in the backyard, the door looked like it hadn't been opened for a long time. He stopped at the shed and took hold of the lock and simply pulled it off, the lock simply snapping into two pieces.

Akane did not like this, Ranma was quiet and the look in his eyes told her he was pissed off. Yet at what she did not know, she followed Ranma into the shed and looked as he walked over to an item covered with a large cloth.

Ranma pulled the cloth off of his bike and looked at it, it had been about a year he took it for a spin and then it was for fun, not business. Yet now he had to take her out for business. He picked up the bike and walked out of the shed and put it down. He grasped the handles and waited, after a few moments the computer turned on and verified Ranma's prints.

'All systems green, welcome back Ranma.'

"I wished it was good to be back." Then he turned the systems off and went back into the shed. Inside he walked over to where the bike had been and kneeled down. He then pulled out some floorboards/, underneath the floor was a hidden compartment, inside lay a large metal block. After lifting it out he exited the shed again and sat the block down.

Akane saw Ranma reenter the shed and when he came back out her eyes grew as she saw what he was holding. "Ranma why are you bringing that back out?"

"Like I said I'm back in business, yet this time I won't be hunting demons." He then stepped back and kneeled down, closing his eyes.

By the power given to me

Given by the demons within

By the angel in my heart

I hereby lift the seal

The bonds that hold in check

My inner fires, my fury

Ifrit I hereby release you

Ask you to once again join me

Join me in the hunt

Yet again.

As he began his prayer, or so it seemed a red aura surrounded him.

After ridding the world of the last demon Ranma decided to seal away his powers, he thought it necessary to live a normal life. Even though he had sealed him he was still beyond any human, he barely aged and his abilities where way above human levels.

Akane stood there, silent, not daring to move, scared of what was happening. It had been years since she had seen Ranma like this, so angry.

When he finished the aura disappeared and all was quiet, yet then all hell broke loose. Light poured forth from his body, red and white this continued for a few moments before it stopped. Ranma got back up and turned to Akane.

Akane stepped back as Ranma's powers where unsealed and when she saw his eyes she stepped back. Where his eyes had once been dip blue they now where pitch black. "R-Ranma please tell me what's going on."

"Remember after defeating Lothar I told them angels to not come back ever again, unless they ask me for my permission?" As he spoke his eyes once again became blue yet not the same as when his powers had been sealed away, now they where more menacing.

"Yes and they accepted this, not without protesting yet the said yes."

"Yep but just now one of those bastards broke their word and came down here. I sense it pretty nearby, in New Tokyo I think. I'm gonna go over there and talk to the bastard who showed up." Ranma walked over to Akane and kissed her and then stepped on his bike.

"Please be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

"No response from Unit-01."

Major Katsuragi was about to respond when Maya spoke up.

"Ma'm we have a vehicle moving down the streets, towards the Angel."

"What, show me!" Katsuragi turned towards the screen as an image of a young man wearing a black leather coat, riding a bike popped up. The cameras followed the bike until it pulled up next to a building. The driver got off and entered the building.

Ranma was running up the stairs, he was heading towards the roof so he could be face to face with the angel. He had seen it long before he entered the city limits and had to admit it was huge. "That doesn't look like a normal feather boy, wonder why it looks like that."

It did not take him long to reach the roof and when he arrived he walked over to the edge of the roof so he could be as close as possible to the angel. He looked up at the huge green creature and sighed.

Yo, ugly! Ranma reached out with his mind to the angel.

The Angel was about to continue its assault on NERV when it heard a voice in its mind. It turned to the source of the voice and saw Ranma. How is it possible you can speak to me human?! It tried to send it's thoughts with such force that it would send the boy contacting him off balance.

Ranma heard the angel and smirked. Hmm looks like this one doesn't know who I am. 

Never mind that, tell me why you are here? Ranma didn't have time to horse around.

I am here to test humanity to see if they are worthy. The Angel then decided that this boy was not worth his attention and decided to destroy him. He reached forward with its arm.

Ranma sensed the power buildup in the Angel and prepared.

The Angel lashed out with an energy attack and destroyed the building Ranma was standing on. Not waiting it turned around and was about to attack NERV again when.....

Yo feather boy, you missed. 

The Angel turned again and looked up, what it saw there shocked him.

Ranma had jumped just before the attack hit and decided to get serious, he was pissed. He called forth his demonic powers and gathered them in his hands.

Inside NERV computers where going haywire.

"What's happening?"

"We just detected another energy reading."

This got Misato's attention and she spun around. "What another Angel?!"

"No ma'm, not an Angel, the Magi can't make out the signature they call it opposite."

"Huh opposite? Opposite to what?"

"Opposite to the Angel and....." Maya was about to say more when something popped up on her screen. "Looks like this energy signature had been recorded once before in the past. When the building of Nakatomi Electronic Revolutions was destroyed the scanners, even though experimental registered this signature."

"So who ever was......... HOLY SHIT!!!!"

The Angel saw Ranma above him and then it felt something it had never felt before, it was fear. Something told him that this boy would be trouble. It tried to lash out again but it was too late.

Ranma gathered the energy needed for his attack within moments and attacked. "Plasma Ray!"

And thus Ranma released his powers upon his enemy, he had lived a quiet 14 years till this day, the day Heaven fucked up, again.

To be continued.

Well what do ya think, short but it's a prologue to the sequel to Ranma May Cry. Oh and before you go like, oh no another series added. The events of Neon Genesis Evangelion will be different from the series really different.

Now lemme know what you think if it and if I should continue. (rj.artshome.nl)


	2. Chapter 1

Heavens judgment error (Ranma May Cry 2)

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the series/games/movies etc. etc used in this fic. So don't sue me, I got better things to do with my money.

Chapter 1

"": Spoken

' ': computer

: telepathic

( ): thoughts

A beam of searing hot plasma shot from Ranma's hands and pierced the Angels extended arm, it blew the arm completely off. The beam continued and went through a building and disappeared into the ground.

"Shit looks like my aim was off." Ranma closed his eyes for a few moments and contacted Ifrit.

Yo Ifrit you there. Ranma scanned his mind and soon found Ifrit.

He found Ifrit freshly shaved and wearing what he could only describe as tights. He crinched when he saw them.

Ano why are you wearing that for god's sake?

Ifrit looked at Ranma and grinned. What you don't like? I was thinking of making the armor I form look like this.

Ranma face faulted and then got back up and glared at Ifrit. If you do that I'll come over and pull out every hair in your body and I do mean EVERY last one. Ranma smiled and stepped forward as if he was about to start pulling out hairs.

Ifrit sweated and quickly changed his outfit, he knew Ranma and knew that he didn't lie about those things. This better boss?

Yeah much better, say you ready for action? Ranma's eyes became somber and within moments where filled with rage.

Yeah, let's kick that assholes but. He messed with the wrong planet ne?

Ranma smiled a bit and sighed. He sure did, come on let's go.

When Ranma reopened his eyes he smiled when he felt Ifrit within him. He began to gather energy in his right hand and soon a spear of fire began to form.

The Angel knew it had to do something yet there wasn't much it could do. It knew that this boy was way out its league, yet how that was possible it did not know. It then decided to use its last resort so it began to overload its core.

All of a sudden Ranma felt a huge power buildup within the Angel and somehow knew it was going to blow up. He readied the spear. "Oh no you don't you'll wreck my bike." He launched the spear at the Angel and pierced the core easily, completely silencing the Angel.

"Oh Yeah still got it." Ranma looked down at the remains of the Angel and smiled. "That'll teach y...urk."

All of a sudden Ranma found himself held up in the air by a huge purple hand. Soon he found himself face to ugly face with a menacing purple robot. "What the fuck, I thought the Angel had turned you off." Ranma reached out with his mind and contacted the Robot, feeling it was mostly angelic.

You picked a wrong moment to wake up, so get ready for a beating. Ranma called forth his powers and formed a sword in his hands and as it formed it began to cut through the robot's hand. Soon he found himself falling down, Ranma landed on the roof he had been on and glared at the robot. Now get ready for your final shutdown. Just when he was about to strike the robot contacted him.

Please don't do it, I am not an Angel.

Ranma looked up and tilted his head. Well you don't look like one but neither did the other one. I sure as hell sense the Angel within you.

I know, but I am not an Angel, I am a man grown machine. NEVR grew me from the DNA they got from and Angel, yet I am not an Angel. Normally I don't even function without a human within me. Now there is one in me and he's my son and he's only fourteen years old. Please if you destroy me he will die. The robot looked down at Ranma.

Okay but how can a human boy be your son, ain't you a bit big to be his mom? Ranma was still skeptic and ready for anything yet not for what he was about to hear.

You are right I am a bit big but I was once human, my soul got trapped into EVA-01, the body I am in now. No one knows this and I want to keep it like that. Please don't kill me, we EVA's where build to be used in combat against the Angels. I do not know who you are but I can see you don't like Angels.

You sure as hell are right, I hate em a lot. Anyways if you are manmade then where is your base of operations? You need to have one ne? And what's your name if you were human? Ranma crossed his arms and looked up at EVA-01.

I will take you to the base, it will piss off Gendo but they need to meet with you. As for my name, I'm Yui Ikari, nice to meet you.

The name's Ranma Saotome, nice to meet cha, I hope. Ranma then jumped up and landed on EVA-01's shoulder. Lead the way Yui

Unit-01 began to turn and as it did Yui spoke to Ranma. Please don't call me by name or even talk to me if when others are around, they may get suspicious and I don't want that. Unit-01 proceeded to one of the elevators and waited.

"Sir, Unit-01 has reached elevator-65, what are your orders?" Maya had turned around and looked up at commander Ikari.

"First off pay attention to the screen, second retrieve unit-01 and have armed guards stand ready to detain the boy coming down with her." Gendo pushed back his chair and got up, he wanted to meet the boy who had killed that Angel, and if he was useable he would use him against the Angels.

"Yes Sir!" Maya quickly turned around and activated the elevator.

"Fujutsiki, I will go and meet up with the guards, you stay here and see to the proper retrieval of unit-01."

"Yes Sir."

Gendo got up and motioned Misato to follow him. "Let's see if we can find our more about this boy, if he is a boy." And so they went on their way to the docks, where they waited for unit-01 and her guest.

Ranma sat on the shoulder of unit-01 and waited for them to stop. It did not take long and soon they entered a huge hall where there where multiple elevators resembling the one they where on. Looking around he saw a large group of armed men and two people who looked like civilians. "Hmm pretty busy down there." Seeing the guns held by the group of guards he snickered. "Damn they expect me to be afraid of those toy guns, oh well."

When the elevator stopped and unit-01 was secured Ranma jumped off of unit-01 and landed in front of the group of people.

Gendo looked up and saw unit-01 and her guest and he didn't feel comfortable, there was something about this boy that he didn't like. He called a mechanic over. "When we are out of here, give unit-01 a full diagnostic also the pilot is retrieved send him to me, I want to talk to him."

The mechanic nodded and ran off.

He then heard Misato gasp, he quickly turned around and he saw Ranma leap off of unit-01's shoulder. He tried to stay calm but to no avail, the boy had jumped off of a skyscraper sized robot and simply landed as if nothing was wrong. He motioned the guards to move in as he and Misato followed.

Ranma waited as he was surrounded by the group of guards and looked bored, yet he was ready for anything. After he was surrounded he saw an older looking man with a small beard and dark glasses step forward. He was followed by a middle-aged woman with purple hair.

"Who are you1?" The man asked.

"Well my name is Ranma Saotome and who are you?"

"None of your business, what where you doing in the city during the Angel attack and how did you defeat it?" Gendo decided he was going to bully the boy into telling them, little did he know that bullying Ranma was a bad idea.

Immediately the man rose on Ranma's shithead o' meter, he hated people who tried bully people into talking. "None of your business, I want a name to go with the attitude before I say anything else." Ranma crossed his arms and glared at Gendo.

Gendo swallowed as he saw Ranma glare at him, something in those eyes made him feel like a rabbit in a dragons cave. "Well then it seems we will have to detain you for obstructing our operation." Then he felt even worse off, as did the people around him, Ranma started to laugh, an honest to god laughter came from his mouth.

"MWAAHAAHAAHAAAHAHA!!! You think you can detain me Mister attitude, trust me when I tell you that no matter what weapons you have with you right now they will be useless." Ranma stopped laughing and looked dead serious now, he could smell the guards sweating.

Gendo somehow knew he was telling the truth but giving in now would make him look weak and that was unacceptable. "Well then it seems we have a problem here now don't we?"

"Yes you have a problem, I don't, if I wanna leave I'll leave if I don't wanna I leave I won't. It's as simple as that. Say what, I'll tell you how I killed the Angel and you will tell me more about how you knew they would show up. Seeing how you where ready for it, well ready might be a big word considering how shitty your performance was against the Angel." Ranma couldn't help but smile when he remembered how pitiful unit-01 looked hanging in that building.

"I don't know, why should we tell you anything?" Gendo pushed his glasses back and stared at Ranma.

"Easy, if you don't I will simply go and look for the info I need myself and you will find out how I defeated the Angel, that is if you decide to try and stop me. So do you tell me or do I have to tare this place down? Your choice bubba."

To be continued.

So the second chapter is done, lemme know if you liked it. I know not much action but hey he had to meet the biggest prick in the world, GENDO IKARI. What kinda father sends his kid into battle and doesn't even care about him.

Anyways read and review, or R&R for short.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Heavens judgment error (Ranma May Cry 2)

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the series/games/movies etc. etc used in this fic. so don't sue me, I got better things to do with my money.

Chapter 2

"": Spoken

' ': computer

: telepathic

( ): thoughts

: telephone/speakers

Gendo wasn't feeling to happy, here was a boy who seemingly had defeated and Angel and was not threatening him to go out and find out what was going on here. He also had a feeling, heck it wasn't as much a feeling as a something he knew for sure. They would not be able to stop the boy. "Very well, my name is Gendo Ikari, I am the commander of NERV, we are an organization dedicated to defeating the Angels send down to test humanity. The Angel just defeated was the first one, more will follow. We build the Evangelions to fight the Angels, this was unit-01's first actual mission."

(Not a success I might add.)

"Now that you know, tell us who or what you are?" Gendo crossed his arms and waited.

(This guy must be related to that prick, hope she isn't his wife.) Ranma took a deep breath and began his story, the short version.

"Like I said my name is Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster if the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, I am also the soul user, thus grandmaster, of the honou ken." When he finished his introduction he waited for a few moments before continuing, he liked the looks on people's faces when he introduced himself like that. "Now I am sure you wonder how the hell I defeated that Angel out there, ne? Well I'll give you a short explanation, it's actually very simple, I am not completely human, I am partly demon" He saw the looks of disbelief on their faces and before they could respond continued. "Yes you heard me right, I have the blood of a demon in my veins, sounds weird but how else it does explain why I was able to take on that Angel one on one. As for why I attacked it, simple, little over 20 years ago I defeated a mayor demon who was about to destroy humanity and heaven in one blow. I kicked his ass and made a deal with heaven that they would never show up on earth ever again. They agreed and that was that, or so I thought until I sensed this sob appearing near Tokyo so I was forced to kick it's ass back to heaven. Well that's my story, now I have one major question bugging me."

It took Gendo a few minutes to digest the story he was just told, how someone like that boy could defeat and angel, sure he said he had demon blood in his vein?. Demonic blood how the hell was that possible, well Rei existed to why not one of the opposite side exist. Then it struck him, that Magi identified his signal as opposite, opposite to that of the Angel. "I see, it does explain why you are capable of fighting an angel. However I do not know why we have never heard of the demon attacking the earth. Let me guess, he did it with a sort of stealth?"

"Duhh, you don't show up and go like, hey I am a demon here to destroy you. Please wait while I gather my powers so I can do just that."

"Okay I see your point, now you had a 'major question bothering you. What might that question be, maybe I'll answer it?" Gendo had to admit he was really interested in this boy, if he could somehow duplicate this boys powers they would have another weapon against the angels.

"If this organization exists to fight angels then why the fuck do I sense one below me in this very complex?! Don't tell me it's another one of those EVA's, they are different from this signature I am sensing now." Ranma had sensed the angel as Gendo was telling his story and now he was about to stomp his way down and find the angel linked to that signature.

To say Gendo was surprised when Ranma mentioned Lillith, how was that boy able to sense her way down there when she hadn't even regenerated completely yet. When he looked around he saw the questioning looks on the faces of the people around him. Could there be a worse time then this. Lillith was supposed to be a secret. He took a deep breath and when he looked at Ranma he decided he didn't like this boy, Lillith was supposed to be a secret and meant to remain that way. Thinking for a few moments he thought it best to come clean even though he really didn't want to. "We obtained he some time ago and have been keeping here in a sub floor of this complex so she can regenerate." When Misato was about to respond he silenced her with a hand signal.

"Okay then tell me why you are keeping an enemy there?"

"I can't tell you that is classified and no matter what you do I won't tell you." Gendo pushed his glasses back again and looked at Ranma.

Ranma was silent for a few moments and then sighed. "Okay I'll make it easy for you, tell me how to get down there so I can talk to this Lillith and if I feel want I'll blow here away."

Now Gendo was nervous, here was someone capable of fighting angels one on one and he wanted to see Lillith. Normally Gendo would have dead out refused yet he somehow knew he couldn't stop this boy with the means he had now. Thinking for a few moments he thought of something, it was a gamble but it could work. "I will tell you, we took her in to find a way of using her to our advantage. We wanted to find out more about angels so we could fight them better. If you would be so kind as to wait I will make the arrangements to go down to where the Lillith is. There are many safeguards in place and removing them isn't easy. It will take some time so if you would please wait?"

Ranma looked at Gendo and nodded. "Sure I'll wait, say dyou have a canteen here don't ya. I'm starvin and so why don't I eat while you get things ready? You're buying of course." It wasn't a question.

"Of course." Gendo then turned to Misato. "Please take Mr. Saotome to the canteen so he can eat something." He then turned back to Ranma and nodded. "I will go and see that the proper arrangements are made, it will take some time to please be patient." Gendo then turned and left and as soon as he was out of the room he vented his anger by hitting the wall thus bruising his hand. He walked over to his office and picked up the phone and dialed a secret number. After a few moments there was an answer.

Yes what is it?

We have a problem. And so Gendo told Seele about Ranma and that he wanted to see Lillith. When they asked him what they should do Gendo told them his idea.

It will be risky but it should be doable, find out where this Ranma Saotome lives and.......

Ranma followed Misato and soon they arrived in the canteen of NERV. At this time there where very few people there yet those there looked at Ranma and Misato when they entered. They had never seen that guy here and Misato looked nervous, really nervous. Ranma seeing the food felt his stomach growl, he picked up two plates and proceeded to fill them with food. By the time he was done he carried the plates, containing enough food to feed 5 people to a table. After sitting down he wasted no time and he began to down the food at an alarming rate.

Misato sat down across the table and looked at Ranma as he ate all the food he had on his plates. (Incredible here he is sitting and eating as if nothing is wrong. Even when he faced those armed guards he was calm.) As she was contemplating the things that had transpired she kept staring at Ranma.

"Say is there something wrong with me? You keep staring at me a if I am some kind of monster." Ranma had finished eating and had noticed Misato staring at him.

Misato was shaken from her thoughts by Ranma. "Huh what?" It took her a few moments to compose herself. "No nothing is wrong I was just thinking things over, I mean a lot happened today."

"Yeah you can say that, here I thought I was retired and then one of those angels shows up, that suck. I was really liking my retirement."

"I don't know about your past but I was referring to everything that has happened today. It's not everyday you meet someone who fights an angel one on one and wins. Then that person claims to be part demon." By now Misato was beginning to get a headache like she never had before.

"Oh well, what happened, happened. There's nothing you can do about that now." Ranma leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when the prick returns." And so Ranma took a nap, anyone who saw him would think he was still awake as his chair was balancing on two legs but nothing was further form the truth. Ranma was asleep.

Misato looked at Ranma and sighed. "Man how can he think about sleeping at time like this?" She then realized that she was now alone and there was nothing she could do. Sure there where a bunch of guards outside but they where no fun.

And so time passed, three hours passed before Gendo entered the canteen. "It has been arranged, follow me please. You come to Mayor Katsuragi."

Ranma opened his eyes and pushed his chair back. "It's about time." Getting up he stretched himself and walked over to Gendo.

Misato was a little surprised when Gendo told her that she should also come with them. She got up and followed Ranma and Gendo.

"Please come this way." And so Gendo led Ranma through the NERV complex, after a few minutes they entered a dark room and as soon as they had entered the door behind them closed. When they reached the other side of the room Gendo opened another door and stepped through.

Misato followed Gendo and soon she found herself in a part of the complex she had never been to before. She looked around and saw nothing but steel walls no marks or anything.

When they entered the room she thought she saw another door besides the on they where heading to. She watched as Gendo opened it and stepped through.

As soon as Gendo had stepped through the door it immediately closed. Ranma was startled by this and it took him a few seconds to compose himself, he immediately turned and looked at Misato and he knew right away she had nothing to do with it. He turned back to the door and slammed his fist into it, making a fair sized dent. "What the fuck is going on here, open up or lose a door."

It was quiet for a few moments and then a voice could be heard through speakers hidden in the room. Don't worry you will be able to leave after you have told us a few things.

Ranma recognized the voice, Gendo, by now he was seething with anger and he was about to completely blow out that door when the sound of electric motors caught his attention. He turned on his heels and watched as one of the side walls of the room seemed to roll open. Behind the wall was another room which was pitch-black, Ranma was about to turn back to the door when the lights in the other room where turned on. As soon as they went on Ranma went white and then red.

Standing in the middle of the room was Akane and she was surrounded by a group of 20 heavily armed men. They all had their guns aimed at Akane and she was tied up.

Ranma could tell that Akane had been drugged, the look in her eyes was somewhat drowsy. He took one look at her and then silently cursed himself, he had been so preoccupied that he hadn't sensed her. Judging by the ropes holding her they had to have been made out of some kind of special fiber because Akane was a strong girl.

Misato looked from the girl to the armed men to Ranma and then back to the closed door. (What's going on here?) She did not get a chance to react as she suddenly felt the temperature around her rise, he eyes turned on Ranma and she could swear that he was beginning to glow.

Ranma immediately deducted what was happening, Gendo had told him to wait so he could find out where he lived and get Akane. He hoped of using her to force him to do as he wanted.

As the years had passed Akane had been the victim of several abductions by demons and such. Every time Ranma would be so furious that he simply wiped out those who had tried to use the one he loved against him. This situation was no different.

Ranma slowly walked towards the group of armed men but immediately stopped when the cocked their guns. He then looked up and spotted a camera in the ceiling. "I really suggest you release Akane and let us leave, that is if you value you life and that of your employees." As he began to speak Ranma's eyes began to turn from bright blue to pitch black. His voice was one filled with barely controlled rage.

Gendo watched as Ranma seemed to stare right at him, part of him wanted to scream and run yet the stupid part of him told him to continue. He pushed a button which opened a communication channel to the group of armed men surrounding Akane. "Make sure Ranma sees it our way, yet don't hurt the girl to much." Gendo would do anything to obtain a weapon he could use against the angels, it was his job.

When Ranma heard a shriek he turned and saw Akane on her knees holding her face as if she had been hit. When he looked closer he could see some blood dripping from her mouth. Seeing this he snapped, he looked at the men surrounding Akane and glared at them. "I suggest you let her go and apologize and leave while you are still alive." Ranma took one step closer and saw the men tense up.

The group was communicating with each other through communicators in their helmets. Shen, I don't like this, be ready to blow her and the kid away if he moves.

Shen nodded and cocked his submachine-gun, aiming it at Akane.

Ryu regarded the youngman before him and wondered why they wanted to 'persuade' him to help them. Sure they had told warned that he should be considered dangerous. "I suggest you be careful with what you say, you don't want us to hurt this little beauty, now don't you?"

"Like I said, let her go!" Ranma had to restrain himself and these people weren't making it any easier.

Ryu nodded to Shen. Shen saw Ryu nod and reacted by kicking Akane in the back of the legs, making her kneel. He then aimed his gun at her head. "You will listen or we will blow her away." He cocked the gun and prepared to fire.

That was the last mistake he ever made.

Ryu was dividing his attention between Ranma and his team when all of a sudden he saw Ranma disappear. Then the next thing he knew, Shen's head disappeared from his shoulders as his arm was knocked up at an impossible angle, tearing it nearly of. He turned to Shen, about ready to yell when he saw Ranma, he came to a sliding halt several meters away from Shen, his hands covered in blood. It took him a few moments to pull himself together and when he did he didn't even have to give the order, his men knew what had to be done.

The three men closest to Akane took aim and..... a wall of fire bursted to life between them and Akane. It took their arms right of, cleanly burning them of. They fell back, screaming and looking at their burned stumps.

The third managed to step back just in time and fired his gun, the bullets simply melted when they hit the wall of flames. He did not have time to think as Shen's head knocked him of his feet.

The rest of Ryu's team looked around, trying to determine what was happening, soon their eyes fell on Ranma. When they saw him the paled.

Ranma was furious, he would not stop till they where down or dead, or even better, both. He could feel the power burn within him and he decided it was time to leave. Just when he was about to call forth a powerful fireball another wall slid open.

Meanwhile in a laboratory in another part of the facility stood a group of scientists around a large metal block. "So the strike team brought this back with them, what is it."

"No idea Hikaru, it's made out of a metal we can't identify, it's heavier then anything we know and stronger to. Judging by the tests we have done it's stronger then any alloy known to us." It was true, they had performed several test yet taking a sample was impossible, they couldn't break it.

Standing behind the other wall stood another group of people and at the front stood Gendo. "I suggest you stop your attack. You see the weapons these men are carrying are capable of firering a shell at near light velocity. Also the shells are made out of a special material, capable of withstanding extreme heat." Gendo looked over his shoulder and his men aimed their guns, most of them where aimed at the wall of fire surrounding Akane.

Ranma somehow had the feeling that Gendo was telling the truth so with a blur he reappeared in front of Akane, his hands held at his side.

Gendo was shocked when he saw Ranma's speed yet he made sure no one saw this. "You think you can stop those bullets with you own body. Me motioned to one of his people and the man took aim and fired.

The bullet struck Ranma faster then he had expected. Ranma felt the pain as the bullet penetrated his body yet he showed no signs of pain. Also the wound immediately began to heal and within moments it was gone. "I don't know why you are doing this but enough is enough. If you plan on continuing this I suggest you issue an evacuation of this base." Ranma reached out with his mind and soon found what he was looking for, he began to focus and then.....

To be continued.


End file.
